narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Origins: Outbreak
The outbreak of unknown Virus takes place on the Land of Fire quickly spreading acorss the land ...and its up to Konohas Rapid Rescue Tatical Squad to figure out the origin of this Pathogen and find the person know as Geoform DX11 as it might be the only clue to what they are dealing with. Will they be able to find Geoform DX11 while battling the multitude of challenges that comes their way or will they too be infected by the very virus they banded together to fight........ First Contact On the outskirts of the Land of Fire It was a dark cold rainy night or at least what felt like night said The courier Ninja.. as he despertely looked to where he marked trees to find his trail.. My sense of smell is deterred by what this God forsaken rain that has been falling for hours.... IM not close enough to make Radio Contact but at least i can set up camp here In the back of the woods something was grunting growling and snarling as it watched it stalked its prey behavior waiting for it chance to pounce and once it saw it lay down it sprung into action. GRRAGGUUHHH it yelled ina bloodscurling scream that shook the Courier nin to his core OH Shit.... Nee-san dont do that i told you how io gt around this time of night in these woods he said trying to regain his composure.. Ahhhhh shut up stop being such a wussy and man up Kenji.. or am i gonna have to tell you girlfriend she said throwing her pinky up... Sigh for the 6th time she not my girl friend we just a few assignments together that sall nothing more he said blushing beside why do-- he stopped when he heard a rustle in the bushs followed by several grunts.. Wait a min that didnt sound human at all kenji said picking up his Tanto he hadnt much training with this thing but it was enough to protect himself get behind me he ordered his sister Yuki.. As he moved toward the bush something half blue and human its skin was pulsating and looked like a mass of puss growing one him kenji watched as the puss looking substance grew up the man neck there was flagella or tentecles on its head and it was mutter something.. By the kages what is that Yuki said in utter disgust Do you need help sir what happened to you kenji said inching closer and closer.... Ge get away away get know what your into getting get the FUCK away it yelled as its human voice slwoy descended into the roar of somewthing else.. The puss like blue substance comsumed the man entirely and as it roared the mouth split into 5 with a tongue that had teeth What the fuck is that.. Yuki said even more disgusted then she was at first.... who care were getting outta here Kenji proclaimed while running grabbing his sister but just as he grabbed thier things mope of the blue creture stepped out roaring hunger in thier eyes.. one jumped from the tree and its tongue whipped leaving a gash on his sister neck and proceed to inject something into her neck .. HIyyahah Kenji used his ntanto to cut the tongue and run grabing his sister but as he did he looked at her necj and saw some small blue creature pulsating in her neck and she bagan to turn bule as well blood shoot otu from her ears randomly Kenji run its to later as more blood shot from her ear and nose as he eyes began to glow a stey dark blue kejni ran as fast as he could only for something bigger to step up from the darkness towering over kenji by 3 meters. You wanna eat em huh well your gonna have to work for your meak he said clinching his Sword running with determintaion only for the creature to use its mutated arm to clobber Kenji the creature than began to infect Kenji as his world went dark...... Stage 1 Code Yellow It was what seemed to be a regular day in the leaf village. nothing out of the usual until there was an urgent call around the village that it was being contained and under quarinttine due to the arrival an unknown enenmy and Tsunade sent Shizune to go and get Raido, Naruto and had someone other from outside the village to come help as well... Whats this all about that I have to be involved in Grandma Tsunade I was just about to go on a mission after 6 long weeks it had better been good Naruto Complained IF you just listen and shut your mouth maybe you wpould understand why i summoned this group she qualled back Raido Uchiha,Setsuna Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara , you will be sent on a mission quite different from what your use to I hand picked this squad to together becuase i cant see anybosy better for the job.. More like they were the only ones availble Shizune joked laughing at her comedy quirk This is a Double S-rank mission as you will be exploring what happened on the outskirt of the Land of Fire heading toward the Land of Rice and discover what happened top the Courier nin who were suppose to report in.. Tsunade went on I dont understand how this is a Double S-rank mission Raido said utterly confused... Whats so dangerous about this.. '' My lady Im inquired to go with the Uchiha on this one why such a High Rank that you would summon me back to the village.. Setsuna said while bowing'' '' The reason is simple there has been sightings of weird blue creatures in the area who are attacking and killing anyone who pass thru the area.. ive dispatched a team of ANBU black ops but they never returned or reported in... which worries me as anyone who went to that are has never returned nor has their bodies.. My worry is that the fact that so many peoploe have died there or never returned is that those who did said there wre no bodies lying around but there was a blue puss like substance on the trees and in some of the fields of rice''. Sounds dangerous i think i want my original mission back Naruto said defiantely OH so you would rather do a D-rank mission Naruto what happened to you wanting to challenge yourself hmm she replied.. Fine whatever Now your mission is also to discover the Origin of this blue puss anmd bring a sample back as well when you do Raido i want you to teleport back here and bring the science team in the area and take them there to set up camp.. Gentlemen be careful we have no idea what we are delaing with here so tread carefully.. Stepping back outisde as the sunset bring in the close of another day The men gather outside the men each all went to gather the belongings they needed to use use on this mission and patiently awaited to ssee who the others were that Tsunade brought on this mssion with them. Rogen and Kioto suddenly appeared infront of the squad and said " what's up guys I'm Rogen Toriyama and this is Kioto and we're suppose to join u on this mission and we have 2 more that will rondevou with us later" then they went up to everyone shaking their hands and when rogen got to detains he said " oooh I've heard a lot bout you setsuna hatake... Really how so.... im not sure we have been introduced yet.. Im Naruto Uzumaki believe and you guys are following my lead since im team captain Naruto blurted out.. Itll be a cold day hell befoire i let you lead me anywhere Naruto you couldnt lead yourself outta a box with even if they gave you directions and a map Raido said mocking Naruto intelligence Besides I think either Shikamaru or one of these other guys here should lead said Setsuna... In any case we are heading toward the outskirts of the Land of Fire near the Land of rice we have been warned to look out for these characteristics Shikamaru continuned 1st Blue plus like substance the missing 2nd courier nin who never reported in 3rd and most inmportantly the info those courier nin had which was documents to prevent war from occuring. That said let us get moving After about 15-20 mins of traveling they team finally arrived at the designated area the all noticed the Blue light substance that was gworing on the trees and even more spore like tower of what looked like. What is that Rogen commented in complete confusion.... I aint never seen such a nasty looking creature in all my life Kioto said himself agreeing with Rogen.... Hey it look likes its moving Nartuo said in Fascinations reaching out to touch it .. You idiot dont touch it you dont know wat it is.. yet Shikamaru said slapping Naruto hands your such a child if you see it moving and pulsating dont touch it or disturb it Welll now that we are here maybe we should start searching for those documents and see what we can turn up Rogen suggested... Kioto and another team can find the missing bodies.. Well now that we are here its time for me to teleport back and grab the science team and bring them here and let them get to work Said Raido as he teleported away ...... he came back wioth a team of 10 scientist team and as they st up camp and went to work they all noticed something weird.. The spore tree behind them which had pulsated anbd glowed up till this point melted and bleww up sending spores and gunk spreadin in the immediate area.. Everyone get away from the that tree Yelled Rogen as he used his Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to shield the group from the raining gunk. After the spores landed they each grew a pair of legs with a long tail at the end keeping thier blue like color they were similair to scorpions with 2 legs on each side of the body and a tail but otherwise with looked liked jellyfish with a tail as they body pulsating as they moaned and meeped around looking for the bioorgansims to feed on. The creature attacked the science team and began infecting them immediately while Shikamaru, Naruto, Rogen, Raido, Setsuna and Kioto tried to save them only for them to be attacked as well....... Riven used Wind Release:Jet Stream on the blue thingys and shot a few of them down and then said "i guess I should use sage mode" ... This cant be happening Naruto said as one of the creature tongue tried to leap on narutos chest which he countered with a Rasengan..... Shikamaru we gotta retreat Worse than that some of those scientist got away while these few here are attacking us ...These bastards are smart Raido said under while fighting back... Worse than that we have a bigger problem Kioto said drawing his bow and arrow it seems they can affect the wild life as well A bear that was covered in the puss like substance whose eyes had become a dirty yellow and blood gushing out of his ears as blue tencacles too the place of fur it stood on two legs towering over the group and attacked. The left side dont looked either Raidosaid Activating his Sharingan as deer were mutated into 2 headed version with a tails each looking to infect a team memeber along witht he scientist and the little lurker things as well... We are being swarmed here hwo much longer before you two can go into your sage mode Kioto and Raido asked under intense pressure........ I'm ready" said rogen as his shadowclone from a few miles away dispersed and his eyes changed color. "now lets see if this technique will work on these guys, ok everyone i need 5 minutes for this technique to be ready gimme that and then get out of here" 5 is all you need shit ill get you 10 Raido said he used his Wood Clone Technique to make another clone which both got in close using his renonwn Altered Capoeira...... Everyone get down ima gonna take as many out as i can can Fire Release Burning Eagle both clones used the massive fire technique to wipe a vast portion of the creatures.. Hey fool wacth where you shoot those things im fightin here ya know NAruto yelled angirly... I did say move everyone else got the hint but you somehow Raido laughed.. NO time for Game Shikamaru said some of those scientist escaped and i would hate to think they went to the village we need to quickly finish here and then before they go either to Konoha or The The land of Rice.. Which mean after Rogen attack were gonna have to split to cover some serious ground other wise we will have a a widespread outbreak.. Wait Uchiha didnt you say your SHaringan allows you to teleport thru time space and time. Kioto asked.. Yea i can get to places damn near instantly Raido responded Make some more clones and teleport back toward the the boundary of the village it gll give us a better range Kiotoresponded will handle thing here. Narto you make some clones here and help the 3 of us defend the truf here making sure the infected wildfire is qulled Rogen said while focusing... Ill go with Raido i can help their and even assist in terms of defend the village..... the fight here already looked like chaos Setsuna said running toward Raido , Wait to even it up im coming to said Kioto We got our game plan now let mae this happen Raido and Setsuan teleported farther up toward the leaf village....... "i'm done the jutsu's ready" Rogen said as he stuck up his hand up in the air releasing chakra from it into the clouds and a funnel forming above and around the surrounding area and then brought his hand down and said Cyclone gale and a cyclone came down from the funnel and struck the ground causing massive damage and destroying most of the blue puss monsters. Whew we caught a break in killing all of these things i thought this battle would never end... talkin about a major drag Shikamaru said as he slumped to the. Hey I didnt know you had a sage mode either Naruto said to Rogen pointing at him ... Where did you learn to use that. We can asnwer questions later Rogen said isnt part of our missio to bring one of these samples back.. wel then pick some up seal it off and lets birng it back to the village the other can take care of them selves.. Any group with Raido is already good shikamaru said... IF that Uchiha is as good as you say he is than his skills aloing with Kioto plus the reinforcements will be unstoppable.. As they made it back to the village they noticed everything appeared as if nothing happened as it the people of the leaf were oblivious to the threat that almost breahced its surface.. Well Tsunade said'' We call these things the Preed.. They are boith virulent viruses and parasites all in one they seem to reproduce asexually within the host body and once they reched the maxium capactity the molt into cocoons and create thier own strand of a super cell virus to deal with more averse combat situations''.. she said So your telling me that these things that we fought this far are nothing compared to what they are capable of Rogen said cleray upset.. Precisely.. Aparently they go thru stages similar to what we as human s go thru a growth phase but theirs is progressivley faster.... They have the the larve stage..... . free form stage.. chimera stage behemoth stage, leveiathan stage and worst of all the titan stage.. However with the current bimoass they has ammased thus far they are still in the the feral stages of this infection so we have nothing to fear as of now but we must not allow themn to come in contact with a village at all... Justr a few would be enought to infest an entire village and then soon an entire land.... Wait a few of the infected scientist tried to run away we dont even know how many of them who caught by The other team we have to get to them fast....... One omre thing tsunade said dont not alow them to get a hold of you a bite or a sting from these creature will result in immediate infections and the symnptons of bleeding ears and yourn pupils changing are the 1st signs after that the process begins.... Will do my lady Shikamaru said come we leave now........ G1 Kioto, Raido, Setsuna NOw that were are here were gonna need some serious fire power Kioto said he he whipped out more of his arrow... This is a hardy opponent who just refuse to stay down.. DOnt worry about the fire power Setsuna said with the Uchiha here and myself plus your marksmen abilities they wont make it pass this line...... NOt to far in the woods two more bear infected by the blue puss ran up and stopped as thier beastily yellowish black eyes filled with hunger for more biomass they assimilated each other to form a bigger stonger form a Behemoth form.... Oh shit Setsuna said drawing out his sword as he watched the mass grown a extra pair of heads a tail withe four arms and claws that looked like they meant business.... Well boys our guest are here we mine as well getting it started Kioto said the party begiuns... NOW he said drawing his arrow Then Amerashi pulled out one of his puppet scrolls and summoned Black Knight Puppet and Black Pawn Puppet and sent them to attack the behemoth and said the other's " sorry we're late guys! Yasuki's headed to help the others". Better latethan never Kioto said.. Good to have reinforcements... As they they came the battle diffculty was eased as it ewas easier to fend the behemoth forms... They keep trying to rengererate thier limbs Raido Said as he drew his sword Using his trade mark speed to deliver as many cuts as he could Setsuna followed up with his blade and Used his Lightning Transmission Folling up behind Raido to keep it from growing back its destroyed body Parts...... The puppets formed a line of defense against all of the fallen limbs. With the Behemoth out they way and cleaning up the little creatures. the had finally fought thier way to peace and quiet for the moment... Whew Setsuna said wiping off sweat as his white hair blew i the wind i thought we would be fighting these things all day and night If anything these creatures had some serious tenacity... Kioto said in agreeance... NO one got bit or stng by these things did they..... Raido asked concerned as he checks his body long as everyone is good.. as for now we need to get back regroup and see what we can fond out about these things... NO need Uchiha Said Yasuke pointin out the the incoming group After they explained the sitaution and the riskd of this Preed creature getting out.. Were gonna have to warn every village to start a quarritine section of its own Since those scientist escaped like you said Yasukle contiuned to Shikamaru... True however before we can do that we need a group to go to Takigakure there has been word that this is where the origin of this outbreak started the very 1st person to be infected might still be there if we can acquire a sample of his blood its a good chanc e that tsuande can come up with an immunity for this virus Shikamaru said You guys go to Takigakure we will handle spreading the word... A Scene outta Hell The Fall of Takigakure Yasuke Raido Said dont think i forgot about that rematch you owe me..that goes for you too Setsuna both of you owe me a redo in that fight we had... i dont wanna see any of that family team up nonsense i saw in the first fight he laughed You just make sure you watch closely with those eyes of yours so you can see how much Ive improved since then... IM in a whold different league now Yasuke said comfortabily.. Guys we have a problem.. Setsna said as he was about to disrupt the conversations The looked up to the Great tree that symbolized they were in nTakigakure and saw it was covered in the Preed Puss as new unseen forms of the creaturs were fighting trying to infect viallges and other who defended themselves.... Looks like a scene Straight outta hell.. Kioto sighed heavily as they all made a fast break for the village.. As they ran in the say everything from brain matter to half eaten bodies even bones of victums toiling the gorunds blood from those who were infected beginning to spreakd up as more creatures rose in place... and one seemed like the badass of them all He was tall and had Line markings all over his body he had tentacles on his head the almost made it look lik he had a mohawk.. he even had smile spikes on his elbow and he roared a deep terriorfying roar which brought all of the creatures atention to him as he pointed at the Group....I dont like the way those things are looking at us right now.. Setsuna said uneasy about the situation Yea they cleary dont want tea and crumpets raido said reactivating his Sharingan THe eyes of these infected creatures were that of souless beast plagued by a ravenous hunger and icy cold pain to which no amount of sustance could obtain...... The mohawk creture put his hand together and weaved handsigns... I dont believe it it knows ninjutsu .. this must be the Titan class that Shikamaru was tellin us about.. this is bad Yasuke said preparing to counter.. the Tiatin class used Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks which shot out 5 sharks with infected looking teeth flying down at the group. Grave Danger Shikamaru and company arrived at Sunagakure only to find it was dealing with this infections as well but there was someone else here an Unknown looking man with a weird chakra armor hat was golden and black and it covered his body and his face''...... Just who the hell are you and what plans do you have with these things'' Naruto yelled out.. I am Fa' rao and you are food for my greatest creation he laughed as he directed the a few of the creaturs to attack the Group These things have a master mind behind them then Shikamaru exclaimed.. We need to regroup our current formations sint enought to delay and defeat all these beasts he said in a paniocd voice.... Gotta thinkof an outcome that will result in our favor he thought. Regroup nothing Naruto said he made Multiple Shadow Clone Technique where what seemed like ans endless stream of Naruto attacked all with an Rasengan in Hand which layed watse to a good amount of them. Dotn overthink Shikamrau sometimes you gotta fight 1st and think later on the go